


Sounds of Living and Dying

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: 225 words of Bill and Laura in the middle of the night.





	Sounds of Living and Dying

Bill Adama was restless. Laura could tell he was trying his hardest to avoid waking her. He was usually so calm, so steady while they slept. But she knew the reason he could not relax.

She turned to him, his face barely visible in the dark of his quarters. "Can't sleep?"

"I'm sorry I woke you." he replied.

"Don't be." She reached out and caressed his face. "You want to talk about it?"

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw him start to shake his head, but stopped. A sigh. "I can hear her dying, Laura."

Her heart broke for him. Bill's love for Galactica was one of the many reasons she adored him. And now she was giving out. Leaving him. The steady, comforting sounds the ship usually made were being replaced by ever-increasing creaks and groans. How must he feel to be losing both of his women at the same time?

She reached for him, pulling him down to rest his head on her chest. "Listen to me, Bill. Listen to my heartbeat. I'm still right here."

He let out a shaky breath, curling an arm around her waist. She ran her hand along his arm softly, her other hand stroking his hair. Laura felt him drift to sleep within minutes, comforted by the sound of the life still coursing within her.


End file.
